Luchando contra el destino
by Alicia Yvonne Yuno
Summary: Todo el destino de Tai Lung había sido malo, pero cuando la vida te da la oportunidad de encontrarte de nuevo con la persona que te crio y más daño le hiciste ¿Sería bueno aparecerse nuevamente o esconderse? ¿Venganza o un perdón sincero? Lo que sea debe decidir rápido, antes que noten su presencia.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy muy cansado, no sé cuántas horas llevo corriendo en cuatro patas pero al parecer un par ya que los primeros rayos de luz comienzan a aclarar este bosque profundo. Pero el temor de que me alcanzaran y la imagen de estar dentro de ese caparazón con agujas de acupuntura el resto de mi vida solo me impulsaron a aumentar la velocidad. Tenía miedo si, estaba lleno de odio y de rencor. ¿Para qué mierda sobreviví si al final me iban a traicionar todos los que me ayudaron alguna vez? ¿Era porque no había pagado aun? ¿Se supone que sobreviví de aquel Panda tonto solo para que me dieran la espalda nuevamente? Todo lo que conseguí desde aquel día en que creí que iba a morir se esfumo hace unas horas. Estoy en las mismas que hace tres años. Solo. Sin un lugar a donde ir y sé que mi única alternativa es huir. Porque si me encontraban o me acercaba al Valle de la Paz me llevarían a prisión nuevamente o peor. Igual ya no tenía nada en aquel lugar al que solía llamar hogar, ni siquiera mi propio padre me querría de vuelta ahí y claro. Hice mucho daño y tenía intenciones de matarlo. Todo por un rollo vacio.

Rápidamente me deshice de esos pensamientos, solo lograban atormentarme y evitaban que pensara claro. Mis extremidades ya se estaban cansando, había forzado demasiado a mi cuerpo para poder huir. Me sentía mareado, mis piernas no me obedecían mas, mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y se me iba la respiración. Había olvidado que esa puta me había dado algo de alcohol y creo que alguna droga porque no era normal eso. Yo puedo correr por días y ahora estaba haciendo efecto. No pude moverme más y caí boca abajo en medio de unos arbustos. Exhausto, me quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, como si fuera parte de este bosque, espere a que mi corazón tuviera el mismo ritmo antes de reincorporarme. Mi respiración aun no volvía a la normalidad.

No sabía a dónde ir ahora, ni que me esperaba, lo que sabía era que en este momento lo que más hubiera querido era que ese Panda hubiera hecho bien la Llave Dactical Wuxi para que yo no siguiera con esto. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir viviendo si no tenía nada?

¿Debía que seguir pagando por no saber contener mi ira cuando Oogway me negó el rollo? Sabía que tenía parte de la culpa por eso, pero también la tiene Shifu, el me lleno de ilusiones, siempre me dijo que yo era el Guerrero Dragón de la leyenda, que era mi destino. Me impulso a entrenar incansablemente para lograr ese objetivo que de por sí ya era mío. O al menos eso me hizo creer.

En vano estaba arrepentirme, el daño ya estaba hecho y sé que todos están mejor creyendo que estoy muerto. Hasta Shifu debe estar mejor ahora.

No es justo, el tiene la culpa que yo quedara así. Solo, sin lugar al que ir, huyendo de algunos viajeros que logran reconocerme.

Rápidamente me levante, para caminar un poco el lugar donde me hallaba. Lleno de vegetación, arboles enormes y con los troncos realmente gruesos. Un lugar simplemente precioso y al parecer no muy habitado. Camine un poco hasta que encontré una cabaña, algo descuidada de madera, pensé en que tal vez alguien vivía aquí, pero no. En ese lugar no vivía nadie. Podía quedarme aquí el tiempo que haga falta, hasta aclarar todos estos pensamientos, este era un buen lugar para meditar.

Pasaron varios días y me acostumbre a la soledad, a alimentarme del bosque y una que otras vez, ayudar a algún viajero que se perdía y necesitaba refugio. Tranquilo, apacible. Era muy agradable pero me sentía muy solo. Me burle de lo que pensé. Pase veinte años en prisión y recién comenzaba a sentir la soledad. Bah. Debió ser porque ya me había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente nuevamente. La sensación de significar para alguien, de cariño y las tardes que paraba en aquel recinto con varios bribones que se hacían llamar mis amigos. Y las noches de pasión junto a la promesa de aquella mujer que prometió quedarse conmigo y me traiciono.

Volví a sentarme en posición de loto y me dispuse a continuar meditando, así lo hice. Hasta que otro pensamiento se apodero de todo mi ser. Oogway solía decir que todo sucede por una razón.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí Maestro y no morí aquel día?, ¿Es que debo continuar saldando los errores que cometí, o vivo para otro motivo?-.

Murmure en voz baja, obviamente sin obtener respuesta sin embargo no pude evitar igual enojarme al no obtenerla. Ya iba a oscurecer y al parecer iba a llover fuertemente. Me percate de ello cuando sentí de momento a otro la llovizna comenzando a caer sobre mí. Las gotas de lluvia dificultaban mi visión. Si mi destino era morir ese día y seguía aquí me daba igual, solo espero que los que pasan por este lugar no conozcan el nombre de Tai Lung.

Dos figuras se veían lejos de mi vista, imagine que eran viajeros pero por alguna razón me dio recelo ir directamente hacia ellos, comencé a caminar a paso lento, casi cauteloso, como si por primera vez en años tenía la necesidad. Al parecer no me habían visto ya que continuaron caminando sin aligerar el paso, por supuesto, la ligera llovizna se había convertido rápidamente en lluvia tormentosa acompañada de vientos y frio.

Me refugie en un árbol, su gran tamaño y sus enormes ramas y hojas me protegían fácilmente de la lluvia, escuche el sonido de sus pasos al caminar, pasaban al frente de este árbol. No me vieron solo continuaron su camino. Me quede inmóvil, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver sus siluetas. Era imposible ¿O tal vez no?

Estaba imaginando que veía a Shifu caminando al lado de la Maestra Tigresa. Frote mis ojos con mis manos, pero seguían ahí, no era una alucinación. ¿Pero qué demonios hacían aquí? Me di cuenta que no estaban con los otros furiosos, ni con el panda. ¿Alguien les había informado que yo me hallaba aquí? Imposible, podía ser en el Pueblo donde antes me hallaba, pero en este lugar no había nadie que me delatara, ningún viajero que me vio menciono algo sobre haber estado en el Valle de la Paz o haberme reconocido.

 _Todo sucede por alguna razón_

Esas palabras hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se ponga tenso. Parecían no tener idea de donde estaban, si venían a buscarme no estarían tan tranquilos, supuse. Estaban parados al parecer poniéndose de acuerdo en qué camino tomar. Veía al Panda rojo señalar hacia la izquierda charlando con ella, Tigresa solo asentía abrazándose a sí misma. Estaban desorientados y se notaban ya agotados A unos metros de mí estaban ellos, a espaldas de mí sin saber quese encontraban en mi territorio. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguro solo buscan como salir y no haya forma en que me vuelva a topar con ellos. ¿O tal vez?

No, debía hablar con él. Aun si me mandaba a prisión de por vida nuevamente. Quería estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Impulsivamente corrí veloz hacia ellos, se encontraban de espaldas a mi lo cual hizo más fácil mi emboscada y antes de que puedan reaccionar. La maestra Tigresa voltio rápidamente con los ojos abiertos en shock, no creyendo lo que ve y Shifu se encontraba bajo efecto de mi Bloqueo Chi

Yo también me congele en ese momento, había sido impulsivo y no tenía ni idea de por qué. La maestra rápidamente se reincorporo, se puso en posición de ataque y corrió hacia mí con la intención de atacarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Tu me entiendes**

 _ **P.d.v Tigresa:**_

Me resigne, ya era la tercera vez que pasábamos por este mismo árbol. Lo supuse porque tenía un buen sentido de la orientación. Con los furiosos era más sencillo ¿Por qué? Ellos se limitarían a seguirme. Por supuesto Po que nos seguiría a paso lento y tal vez arrastrándose de cansancio. No era la primera vez que salía sola en una misión aunque no se si se pueda llamar así, era la primera vez que viajaba a solas con Shifu, lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa. Avanzamos rápidamente para poder salir del bosque lo antes posible. Sin embargo no contamos con que comenzaría a llover y que el atardecer nos ganara. Mis pies estaban ya cansados y mi cuerpo no daba para más, no por no poder sino porque esta mañana no me había alimentado adecuadamente y para mas creo que tengo fiebre. Le seguía el paso a mi Maestro quien al parecer también ya estaba cansado. Toda la mañana me había dedicado a estar en guardia por si aparecía alguien a atacarnos. Sentía mi frente arder y mi cuerpo temblar. Pero no quería preocupar a Shifu, el había confiado en mí para acompañarlo al consejo de Maestros, algo que nunca imagine y si lo pienso bien es un honor.

Estos dos días no transcurrieron como pensé, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para convivir con mi Maestro. Últimamente no había podido meditar tranquilamente y se debía a algo que había querido hacer hace mucho. Con lo cerrado que es Shifu, cuando era una niña nunca pregunte, pensé que la única forma de conseguir su cariño seria consiguiendo ese rollo, pero no, eso no me correspondía a mí. De todas formas nunca me importo, yo estaba feliz de que él me sacara de ese orfanato, me enseñara el arte del Kung Fu y de estar a su lado. Sentía que pedía mucho si, pero sentía la necesidad de algo mas, sentir que de verdad me quería aunque sea un poco. Sé que es algo egoísta pedir eso, ya soy una adulta y soy una maestra. Pero esta necesito preguntarle si alguna vez me tubo cariño como hija, al menos para sentirme en paz.

Estos tres días que viajamos juntos, intente acercarme a él, a lo mejor podía llegar a aquella conversación que tanto quería. Sin embargo me di cuenta que lo hostigaba con mis palabras y el solo respondía cortantemente. Lo que más me dolió fue la conversación de ayer, cuando en un intento más por acercarme a él, le pregunte si recordaba cuando era una niña y me ayudo a controlar mi fuerza cuando vivía en el orfanato Bao Gu, el enarco la ceja y me pregunto a que venía esto, yo solo conteste que estaba eternamente agradecida por ello y por entrenarme en el Palacio Jade. El solo asintió y me recordó que aun faltaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

 _Ya basta Tigresa,_ me dije a mi misma, _pareces una niña caprichosa que busca tener atención._

Para distraer mis pensamientos y seguirle el ritmo a Shifu, me pellizque el brazo tratando de no usar las garras. Me sentía decaída, necesitaba descansar, pero no me atrevería a decírselo a Shifu, aunque él también se veía algo ya agotado. Estaba de mas seguir caminando supongo, ya está oscuro y con esta lluvia solo nos perderíamos.

-¿Está seguro que haber dejado a Po a cargo haya sido lo correcto?- Pregunte.

-No- Me respondió Shifu finalmente dejando de caminar y quedando así quieto para tener una mejor vista de todo, me acerque a paso y me coloque a su lado –Pero por una vez en la vida, confiare en el Panda para que madure de una vez-.

Suspire, es verdad. Po era el Guerrero Dragón y debía tomarse más enserio esto. Si bien era verdad que había dado honor a su titulo, también era muy infantil y se metía en problemas muy fácilmente. Aun así sé que a su manera, es alguien grande. No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a ponerme seria. De cualquier modo quería a mi amigo, el además de traerme varios dolores de cabeza también me trajo alguien en quien confiar y hacerme reír, aunque más eran burlas.

 _Flashback_

 _-Tigresa estoy enamorado de ti-_

 _Esas palabras me dejaron fuera de si por un momento, negué con la cabeza creyendo haber oído mal, después de todo hace un momento no pude esquivar un muñeco de madera rompiéndose en mi cabeza. Si… eso debe ser. Po me veía algo avergonzado, pero con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Esperaba una respuesta. Yo estaba sentada abrazándome los pies con el panda frente mío._

 _-¿Perdón?-Fue lo único que pude decir._

 _-Siempre te he dicho acerca de lo que pienso de ti y de lo mucho que aprecio, pero creo que estoy…-._

 _-Basta- Le interrumpí, me dolía la cabeza por el golpe, me ponía más irritada de lo que estaba, si continua no va a ser como antes, nuestra amistad se va acabar y no quiero…_

 _-Enamorado de ti- Termina la frase y al mismo tiempo se ocultaba el rostro con sus brazos, seguro para evitar que lo golpeara. Sonreí ante tal atrevimiento, se que debió tener mucho valor para decírmelo, el a pesar de estar asustado seguía sonriendo como un niño._

 _-Te estás confundiendo- Le dije suavemente –Mira Po, eres mi amigo te aprecio un montón y no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe por una equivocación-._

 _El agacho la cabeza un momento, me sentí culpable. No quería que él se sintiera mal, pero poco me duro porque el volvió a verme con una ancha sonrisa. Una de esas que aunque todo ande mal está ahí. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo, un abrazo de oso panda muy cálido que me tomo unos segundos devolver con nerviosismo._

 _-Está bien Tigresa ¿Pero puedes contestarme una pregunta?._

 _-Dime-._

 _-Cuando estábamos en Gogmen, ahí es cuando comencé a darme cuenta que lo sentía hacia a ti era más que amistad ¿Qué sentiste en esos días?-._

 _-No voy a mentirte que si me acerque mucho a ti en esos días, te ganaste mi cariño y casi se me sale el corazón cuando pensé que habías muerto, pero no podría garantizar que es eso que dices-._

 _-Te lo quería decir antes pero quise ganarme tu respeto también-._

 _-Mira, a pesar de lo muy infantil que seas, lograste vencer a Tai Lung, a Shen y Kai, pero no pienses en mi de ese modo…-._

 _Al principio comencé calmada, con mi voz serena. Pero me daba vergüenza responder esa pregunta, como todos saben, no soy de expresar ni hablar mucho de mis sentimientos. Ellos tienen que ver, en especial Víbora y Grulla, ese par debe haber estado metiéndoles ideas a Po de que me lo diga. Idiotas, no miden las consecuencias. Claro como a ellos no les va a costar perder la amistad con Po para ellos normal._

 _Po seguía tranquilo, se mostraba algo divertido por mis palabras lo cual me provoco ganas de matarlo, no haber dicho tanto, sentí mis mejillas tornarse rojas._

 _-¿Crees que si no me rindo pueda llegar a gustarte?-_

 _Bien. Po estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, sabe lo dura que soy para expresarme y tiene que ir preguntando más de lo que se, honestamente no sé si estoy enamorada de él, solo sé que me importa, que me gusta cuando hace una payasada y también me pone los pelos de punta._

 _-Po, no digas esas cosas, dejémoslo así- Dije ya perdiendo la paciencia –Yo no sé si más adelante te podría ver como dices como tampoco entiendo en qué momento comenzaste a verme de esa forma-_

 _-Te lo dije, ¿No estabas prestando atención?- Me reprendió provocando en mi ganas de abalanzarme hacia él. Si, ese panda podía hacerme perder la paciencia rápidamente, maña que no se le quita._

 _-Está bien, Tigresa- Me sonrió sinceramente._

 _Recuerdo que paso un tiempo cuando note que Po estaba demasiado "amistoso", todos lo notaron. Tuve que secuestrar a los cuatro y torturarlos un rato para que entendieran que no ayudaban en nada alentando a Po. No lo conseguí por completo, pero desde ese día, ya no volvió a ser lo mismo. Po comenzaba a querer resultados, lo sabía. No es que fuera malo, solo está confundido. Pensé. Pero mientras peleaba Grulla en el caparazón de la tortuga me dijo que a lo mejor la que estaba confundida acerca de los sentimientos era yo y no el. Se gano unos cuantos golpes de más de mi parte. Pero eso solo me confundió más. No quería perder a mi amigo. Quería que me pidiera ayuda cuando cometía alguna tontería, que sigamos igual que antes. Antes en Gogmen si estaba más apegada a él. Luego de conocer a su padre biológico, sentí que nos alejamos un poco. Cuando volvimos al Valle todo se volvió monótono, si pasamos muchas aventuras junto con los otros furiosos y seguimos siendo muy amigos. Pero no era lo mismo que en esos días. Y desde que se me confesó eso… actúa más nervioso y hasta tengo que abalanzarme sobre Mantis y Mono para que no me fastidien o a los dos. Todos lo saben, menos el maestro Shifu obviamente. Con el si son más discretos pero apenas voltea me miran pícaramente antes que mi garra aterrice en sus caras. Una noche antes que viajara con Shifu, Po me pidió que tomara este tiempo para reflexionar acerca de él, de lo que pensaba y ver si sentía amistad o algo más. No me negué porque su mirada seria me decía que necesitaba oír mi respuesta, sea buena o mala me prometió que no insistiría mas y volveríamos a ser amigos como siempre_

Lo siento por Po, pero no pude pensar en eso mucho, toda mi concentración estaba en que estaba a solas en una misión con Shifu. Con el orgullo de lado me gustaría poder simplemente decirle lo mucho que me importa y que lo considero mi Padre por todo lo que hizo por mí. Pero temo que me dirija solo una mirada confusa y no sepa que decir.

Veo a mi maestro, esta callado viendo las direcciones y que camino deberíamos tomar, está cansado, y ya la lluvia humedeció su pelaje y creo que el mío también, aunque más me preocupa que me siento muy fatigada, si no fuera tan testaruda en este momento estaría temblando. El frio me comienza a dominarme e instintivamente me abrazo a mi misma colocando cada lado de mis garras cubriendo mis codos

-¿Todo está bien, Tigresa?- Me pregunta Shifu seriamente.

-Claro… solo pienso que deberíamos buscar un lu…- No pude terminar la oración. Me quede congelada en ese momento. Mi maestro cayó al suelo bajo efecto del Bloqueo Chi, mi mirada desencajada se posa sobre el leopardo de las nieves, esos ojos ambarinos. De más estaría describirlo ¡Sé que es Tai Lung¡. Estoy asustada, no puedo moverme. Su mirada… el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, tampoco se movía como si tratara de analizar lo que acaba de hacer. Eso me hizo reincorporarme y rápidamente me lance hacia él para atacarlo. Mi puño impacto fuertemente en su estomago mandándolo unos dos metros lejos. Mentalmente aun seguía en shock por lo que acababa de hacer, no podía creérmelo. Ni el hecho que mi Maestro estaba en el suelo paralizado o que acabe de golpear a Tai Lung quien creí que estaba muerto.

-¡¿Que m-mierda tratas de hacer?¡- Le grite sin evitar tartamudear.

El rápidamente se reincorporo y se abalanzo hacia mí, me tumbo en el suelo y quedo encima de mí. Con mi pierna derecha le di una rodillazo en el estomago y luego con ambas lo mando lejos de mi. Tomando impulso y parándome, para luego ponerme en posición de ataque. El no se acercaba así que lo hice yo, comencé a atacarlo nuevamente y el ágilmente lo esquivaba. Le quise tirar un puñetazo en la cara y el esta vez no lo esquivo, detuvo aun mi puño aun sujetándolo fuertemente con una mano, sin intenciones de soltarlo. Intente con mi otro puño, el volvió a detenerlo con su otra mano. Me siento exhausta, comienzo a darme cuenta que me tiembla todo el cuerpo. No de miedo, se debe al frio. Eso no ayuda ahora. Antes de que pueda atacar con mis piernas como pensé hacerlo. Ágil, antes de que pueda hacerlo cruza mis dos manos y las sujeta con una mano alzándolas todo lo que puede. Lo suficiente como para casi alzarme del suelo pero no. Iba a usar esto para golpearlo con ambas piernas y así liberarme. Pero el presintiéndolo y antes de que pueda reaccionar. Me empuja contra un árbol haciendo que choque, el impacto no fue muy duro pero si lo suficiente para dejarme fuera de sí unos segundos que el aprovecho para acorralarme contra el tronco y aun no me soltaba las muñecas, seguían alzadas de modo que no podía luchar con ellas.

-Basta de luchar, maestra Tigresa, sabes que no estoy usando toda mi fuerza- Me vio seriamente, sentí que cada palabra que el pronuncio era como una burla.

Le gruñí a lo que él respondió sonriendo, entendiendo que no iba a ceder, pretendía preguntar que planeaba hacer, e inclusive decir como mierda sigue vivo pero no, lo único que quería en este momento es liberarme y correr hacia Shifu que seguía paralizado en el suelo.

-Podría usar el bloqueo Chi al igual que a Shifu- Hizo una pausa, con la otra mano me sujeto el mentón obligándome a verlo, estaba a centímetros de mi con una ladina sonrisa que provocaba ganas de morderle la mano que sujetaba mi rostro. Volví a gruñirle, mi respiración estaba acelerada, debido a la agitación y creo que ya he llegado a mi límite. Mi preocupación estaba en que ya no podía seguir, pero ni muerta pronunciaría para el _me rindo._ Pero ya comenzaba a oscurecerme la vista. Sabía que no iba a poder seguir peleando, menos derrotarlo. Ya cansada, agotada y dejando mi orgullo de lado logre pronunciar.

-No le hagas daño a Shifu, por favor…-.

Me costaba respirar y sentía que me iba a desvanecer, mis ojos pesaban y escuchaba que Tal Long me llamaba. No tenía fuerza ni para responder.

Punto de Vista Tai Lung

Su mirada se esforzaba por mantenerse seria pero fue inevitable, esos ojos reflejaban temor y cansancio. Me sentí culpable, pero en si no había luchado con toda mi fuerza, se que ella aguanta más que eso, porque antes luche con ella y no es tan débil como para desmayarse así de la nada. A no ser que haya estado enferma. Si no fuera porque la tenia sujetada fuertemente de las muñecas hubiera caído al suelo por el desmayo. Acerque la palma de mi mano a su frente, apenas la toque note que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sin pensarlo dos veces la acune en mis brazos y corrí hacia mi cabaña, al principio no la encontré fácilmente. La lluvia se había encargado de dificultarme la visión. Abrí la puerta con una patada y entre aun con Tigresa en brazos. Sentía que ella se aferraba a mí inconscientemente, parecía como si algo le doliera. Aun no oscurecía del todo así que me fue fácil encontrar mi habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo entre y la coloque en la cama. Busque en mi armario y saque unas mantas que unos viajeros me habían regalado por dejarlos quedarse aquí. La cubrí con ellas hasta por los codos que reposaban a cada costado de ella. La observe, tiene una expresión de dolor en el rostro, jadeaba. Aun no sé cómo asimilar como ocurrió esto. Hace unas horas meditaba tranquilamente en este apartado lugar, luego encontré a mi antiguo maestro junto con la maestra Tigresa perdidos, antes de pensarlo bien los ataque, Tigresa se desmayó y Shifu…. ¡SHIFU¡ Demonios, había olvidado que lo deje paralizado en medio del bosque, corrí lo más rápido que pude, comencé a desesperarme así que comencé a hacerlo en cuatro patas, todo ya esta empapado y me resulta difícil ver, luego de unos minutos lo encuentro, en la misma posición en que lo deje.

-Ahora al menos sabes lo que se siente que te dejen paralizado- Murmure.

No pude evitar sonreír, me dolió mucho que cuando Oogway me paralizo él ni siquiera se haya molestado en ayudarme… o al menos despedirse antes que me encerraran en prisión…

Una sensación amarga recorrió mi cuerpo, pero rápidamente vuelvo a la realidad y lo cargo, también recojo su bastón que me percato que está a su costado, nunca lo había hecho, el no parece estar en tan malas condiciones como Tigresa, pero parece algo cansado claro aparte de paralizado… Comienzo a correr en dirección a la cabaña, me fue más sencillo encontrarla esta vez, coloque a Shifu dentro antes de cerrar la puerta. La cabaña era mediana con unas tres habitaciones, contaba con dos habitaciones pequeñas que eran dormitorios, en el que yo dormía donde deje a Tigresa había solo una cama, y en la otra había tres camas. Imagine que aquí solía vivir una familia, que en la habitación principal dormían una pareja, pues la cama era un poco más grande mientras que en la otra eran camas como la de los dormitorios del palacio Jade. No había nada de valor, solo las camas y algunos muebles.

Por un momento pensé en amarrarlo, pero pienso que con Tigresa en este estado, no creo quiera intentar luchar contra mi. No tengo sillas solo almohadas así que coloco una debajo de él, puedo ver sus ojos, me está viendo como antes, cuando era niño y hacia una travesura, me hacía sentir miedo. Trago saliva, debo liberarlo del bloqueo Chi, sé que me bombardeara con un montón de preguntas, y me espera un montón, recuerdo que la razón por la que hice esto. Para hablar con el del pasado, para disculparme así poder estar en paz y poder vivir más tranquilo. Sin embargo lo que más me preocupaba era Tigresa, que estaba enferma. Tenía que asumir las consecuencias de lo que hice, hablar con el civilizadamente, sin violencia como la última vez. Me tomo unos segundos prepararme mentalmente para un Shifu furioso reprendiéndome y use mis dedos para quitar el Bloqueo Chi.

Shifu tomo una bocarada de aire y me miro de la manera más despreciable, estaba rojo de la furia, también aun no salía de su asombro al verme, como si no se lo creyera. No parecía tener intenciones de escapar pero de reojo analizaba la habitación me imagino buscando a Tigresa.

-¿Cómo es que vives?- Fue lo único que salió de su boca, sin expresión alguna.

Suspire, comencé a contarle todo desde un principio, desde como aparecí casi a las afueras de China, sobre la mujer que me encontró, que estuve en un recinto donde se reunían algunas bandas de criminales a beber y a comer, le conté acerca de cómo ellos vieron mi destreza en el Kung Fu y quisieron que me uniera para ayudarlos a robar, pero que yo no quería ser encontrado ni que me llevaran de nuevo a una prisión, como me negué a ayudarlos y termine aquí. El escuchaba atentamente, asentía y hasta bostezo una vez, supongo que de cansancio.

-Bueno- Me interrumpió –Si no planeabas que nadie te encontrara ¿Por qué nos atacaste?-.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos, todo había ocurrido muy rápido y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hablar con el.

-Maestro- Hice una pausa antes de continuar –Cuando lo vi, pensé que solo pasaba por este lugar, pero desde un tiempo atrás quería hablar con usted, no volví porque todos están mejor pensando que el panda me mato, pero cuando lo vi supe que tenía que hablar… no lo pensé bien por eso los ataque-.

-Nunca piensas antes de hacer algo- Me reprocho.

Agache la cabeza, no quería volver a tener un arranque de ira o lastimarlo, no quería dañar a nadie más.

-Lamento haberlos atacado- Murmure –Pero si aparecía frente a los dos y decía, ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy Tai Lung, quiero charlar con usted un rato maestro, ¿le molesta? ¿Hubiera aceptado?- Lo dije con la voz más irónica que pude, Shifu enarco una ceja, como no creyendo lo que acabo de decir.

-Supongamos que dejando todo eso de lado, dime-.

-Ya sabe…- Estaba nervioso –Del pasado, sé que es imperdonable todo lo que hice… aun así quiero decirle que estoy muy arrepen…-

-Tú no te arrepientes de nada- Me interrumpió con una voz tan dolida, una que nunca había escuchado antes –Sabes bien que lo volverías a hacer, nunca supiste valorar lo que ya tienes. Solo te importaba ese rollo-.

Quería golpearlo, si quería golpearlo por reprocharme, pero con todo el autocontrol que no se de donde saque, solo espere a que acabara de hacerlo para hablar

-Sabes bien que en parte también es tu culpa, tú creías que ese título era mío y me ilusionaste-.

-Lo hice, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBAS DESTRUIR EL VALLE DE LA PAZ NI INTENTAR ROBARTE EL ROLLO- Grito Shifo tan fuerte, que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Mis orejas se fueron hacia atrás un poco.

Me sorprende que Shifu , sabe con todo lo que me enseño puedo matarlo ahora mismo, pero sigue regañándome como si fuera su hijo. Pienso que es porque a pesar de todo y de no haberme perdonado, me cree. Si no me creyera buscaría la forma de huir o tendría otra reacción menos esta.

-Yo… pienso que deberíamos tener esta conversación otro día- Sugerí –La maestra Tigresa esta en mal estado en estos momentos-.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-Luchamos, pero juro que no use toda mi fuerza- Le respondí -Luego se desmayo-.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió –Algo le has hecho, seguro te sobrepasaste aun sabiendo que eres mas fuerte…-

Lo último lo dijo con una severa voz, como si yo fuera el peor de los monstruos.

-Te repito que no use mucha fuerza- Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, mi voz subió notablemente pero aun así Shifu no se intimido ni un poco –Pero ella ya estaba cansada-.

No espero a que terminara de hablar, Shifu entro a la habitación donde estaba Tigresa. Me sorprendí, no le dije donde estaba pero el solo la encontró. Ella ya no estaba en la misma posición en que la deje, se había echado de costado. . No pude ver su expresión en su rostro, pero cuando volteo a verme supe que solo me iba a culpar. Antes de que abra la boca decidí hablar primero

-Cuando la traje me di cuenta que tenía fiebre, ya estaba en mal estado aunque si la lastime un poco cuando peleábamos-.

-Lo sé, antes de que "Pasaras a saludarnos" la vi mal- Acepto – De hecho toda la mañana estuvo decaída-.

-¿Y aun así andabas con una mujer en ese estado?- Le reproche.

-No eres el más adecuado para decirme si hice mal- Su vos contenía rencor –Y Tigresa es fuerte, es una Maestra, es una tigresa, puede pasar días corriendo-.

-Aun así- Insistí con el reproche –Es una chica y deberías tener algo más de cuidado con ella ¿No? Es tu hija-.

Los ojos de Shifu se abrieron como platos.

-La saque del orfanato, podría decirse que la adopte- Dijo shifu agachando un poco la mirada – Pero no podría decir si finalmente termine aceptándola como una hija-.

Me sorprendí, sabía que Shifu había hecho las cosas mal conmigo. Pero nunca imagine tanta frialdad en él a causa de eso, entiendo que no quisiera repetir otra vez los mismos errores como hizo conmigo, al alabarme tanto.

-Mañana me iré con ella a primera hora- Impuso –No diremos que estás vivo siempre y cuando no aparezcas de nuevo en el Valle de la Paz, nunca más aparecerás en nuestras vidas-.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. El odio en sus palabras me dejó sin habla. No tenía intenciones de hacer las paces conmigo pero tampoco quería verme encerrado de nuevo. Al menos eso es lo que pienso, aunque también puede ser porque no quiere causar disturbios en el Valle de la Paz.

Se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia caer sobre el techo y los pasos de Shifu dirigirse hacia la otra habitación. Seguro está viendo la cabaña y donde dormir. Salí un momento buscando agua que traje en un recipiente de un rio cerca de aquí. Me dirigí hacia la rustica cocina y puse a calentar agua. La cocina seguía ahí junto a unas ollas que al parecer la familia que llevaba aquí no se llevó. Lo cual a veces aprovechaba cuando hacia frio para beberlo caliente. Solo la entibie. No sabía mucho sobre curar a alguien herido. Pero una vez cuando estaba en prisión me dio fiebre, una enfermera me colocaba paños en la frente de agua fría y tibia. Tome un paño que también lo había conseguido de ellos. A veces cuando necesitaba cosas que son muy útiles, como una tetera o medicinas salía a un pueblo cercano, trabajaba un poco y los compraba. Recordé que la enfermera me colocaba el trapo en todo el cuerpo y así la fiebre bajaba.

Me dirigí al cuarto donde descansaba Tigresa llevando un recipiente de agua fría y tibia sin antes buscar con la mirada a Shifu. Ya no estaba. Seguro había entrado a la otra habitación.

Volví a ver a Tigresa, seguía con una expresión de dolor pero esta vez, note que el pelaje de sus mejillas estaba húmedo. No lo dude ni un segundo, no era por la lluvia porque cuando la deje se seco por el calor del a habitación. Ella había escuchado lo que dijo Shifu y le había dolido. Pero seguía débil como para levantarse y estaba muy cansada. Decidí ponerle el paño en la frente, use el agua tibia. Al hacerlo su expresión de dolor se calmo y su mirada se relajo mas. Se lo quite y comencé a pasarlo por su brazo. Si… solo los brazos, porque tenía el presentimiento que si se lo pasaba por otro lugar de su cuerpo ella se levantaría de golpe y me golpearía antes que reaccione. Estaba echada de costado con los brazos juntos rozando sus manos. Lentamente abrió los ojos, me veía, estaba muy débil para abrirlos completamente. Tenía esta vez una expresión de dolor pero también de cautela conmigo.

-Te voy a curar, tienes fiebre-. Le dije con voz bajo.

Ella me veía, con recelo podía decir. Volví a acercarme para volver a ponerlo en su frente, cuando su mano levemente me empujo. No tenía fuerzas. Pero me detuve igual.

-No me toques- Esta seria y su brazo sigue estirado con la palma indicándome que no me acercara -¿Dónde está Shifu?-.

No use la fuerza, me senté a un lado de la cama, justo hasta donde me indico no acercarme. Me ponía nerviosa la forma en que me miraba. Era una mirada muy bella pero con mucho odio.

-Tranquila gatita, si no dejas que te cure, vas a quedarte más tiempo del que quieras-.

Bien, fue muy grosero decir eso creo. Porque la mirada con la que me estaba mirando no era nada amable. Pero no pude evitarlo, como la primera vez que la vi.

-Mide tus palabras-.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio. Nos quedamos en silencio. Acepto que le colocara los paños y que los cambiara de momento. Sé que sería incomodo intentar hablar con ella. Escuche rumores que es muy cerrada con los demás y conmigo más seguramente por todo lo que hice pero me sentía muy tenso con esa chica que tenga esa mirada tan penetrante. Pero lo que si se es que no la había visto nunca en ninguna chica con esa mirada, intimidaba un poco por el esfuerzo que hacía. Le respondí que Shifu estaba en la habitación de al lado y que se irían mañana. Le dije que el prometió que no dirían nada si no volvía a aparecerme en el Valle de la Paz. Sin embargo, ella solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza y seguir lanzándome esa mirada de desprecio que ya desde hace rato me incomodaba. Podía entenderla en parte, para ella yo seguía siendo un enemigo, y seguro que por cómo le hable hace rato, la había enfadado. Era incómodo estar con ella en la habitación. La maestra Tigresa por fin dejo de intentar intimidarme y su mirada se posó sobre un punto inexacto de la habitación. Esta vez tenía una expresión algo triste, la misma que vi algunas ves estoy seguro…

-Maestra- La llame, ella se dio cuenta de inmediato y vuelve a verme, esta vez no tiene una mirada intimidante como hace un rato. Al parecer solo se sorprendió que la llame y estaba algo avergonzada. Rápidamente cambia su mirada por una seria de nuevo pero al menos amenazadora que la de hace rato.

-Entonces- Empieza tranquila ahora, sin dejar de verme con odio -¿Te disculpas con el maestro y nos invitas a pasar la noche aquí?-.

Si, estaba segura que escucho la conversación y sabía que no haría nada. Al menos no si quería acercarme a Shifu de nuevo. Esta gata quería exasperarme.

-Wow ¿La sensata maestra Tigresa quiere hacer rabiar a Tai Lung? Te creí más inteligente, creí que no iba a ver sarcasmo en ti-.

-Creo que no harás nada, porque tienes miedo de volver a estar encerrado-.

Sin embargo eso no me importo para seguir molestándola, claro solo cada vez que ella comenzaba con todo eso con que soy un ser despreciable y que debí haber muerto. No me daba ninguna gracia que dijera eso. Tampoco que alagara tanto a ese panda que según dice ese si es un maestro digno de respetar y no un altanero como yo. Admito que algunas palabras me herían y es más, quería golpearla. Pero no quería volver a dañar a nadie aun si me echan todo en cara. Pero eso no significa que no pueda devolver lo que me dicen, en fin, le dije que era una amargada, muy aburrida, que era más fuerte que ella. Pero le decía cosas leves, en cambio ella si me decía toda mi vida. Hasta que finalmente llego a mi limite cuando murmuro que no quería que me encontraran porque tenía miedo que el Guerrero Dragón me matara.

-Al menos a mi Shifu si me quiso como hijo- Murmure, si… y en menos de dos segundos me arrepentí. Ella se quedo callada, agacho la mirada, como si recordara algo del pasado que le duele recordar. Pero es que me hizo enfadar… no lo justifica pero… soy un idiota. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y me empujo, haciéndome caer al suelo. No fue muy duro, pero si me tomo de sorpresa. Con fuerza se impulsó y logro ponerse de pie, pero algo estaba mal. Ella se apoyaba de la pared con intenciones de caminar.

-Tigresa creo….- Intente detenerla, pero ella volvió a alzar su brazo para que me quedara ahí.

-CALLATE, TE ODIO-. Me grito, pensé que Shifu iba a salir del cuarto al escucharlo pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo, ella intento salir de la habitación pero cuando dio dos pasos. Se resbalo… creo que su pierna o algo estaba mal. Pero antes de que cayera al piso yo ya estaba a su costado sujetándola. Estrechándola con ambos brazos. No me aparto. De reojo vi su cara, estaba ruborizada, no se notaba mucho por su pelaje. Pero yo se diferenciar esas cosas. En silencio, la volví a llevar a la cama. La recosté y ella sin intenciones de quedarse ahí se sentó. Note que el momento en que se cayó había usado su pierna izquierda. Toque su tobillo para ver si de eso se trataba, cuando ella se quejó de dolor.

-Es mi tobillo- Murmuro, tan bajo que apenas la escuche.

Seguro que cuando peleamos, debí haberla lastimado. No sabía mucho de medicina, lo único que podía hacer es vendarla y evitar que se mueva claro. Me dirigí hasta el armario en busca de las vendas, que por suerte siempre tenía por si acaso. Antes de volver a sentarme a su lado, la vi de nuevo. Estaba con la mirada gacha, ni siquiera le importo que levantara su pantalón un poco para vendarla. Sé que a lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, pero verla a ella ahora así eso es algo que me dio ganas de golpearme a mí mismo.

Ya no tenía más nada que hacer, ya la había vendado y ella seguía sentada con la mirada perdida. Ni se molesto en verme molesta o pedirme que me fuera.

-Tigresa yo… lo siento por lo que dije no lo…-.

-¿Pensé?- Me interrumpió, con la mirada más frívola que me habían visto en mi vida –Si, es cierto ¿Y qué?-.

-Cálmate…- Le dije algo nervioso, ella no gritaba pero si estaba alterada. Lo sé por el tono de su voz y sus expresiones que estaban demasiado exageradas-.

-Estoy calmada- Volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz que parecía como si fuera a llorar y a la vez sereno –Lárgate- Me ordeno-

-Lo hare, pero en verdad no debí haber dicho esto, lo lamento-.

Ella no respondió, solo me veía con desprecio, esperando a que saliera de la habitación. Y así estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su voz me detuvo justo antes de salir.

-Todo es tu culpa- Escupió con la voz más amarga que pudo –Si no hubieras atacado el Valle y casi robado el rollo, Shifu no habría sido tan duro conmigo ¿Por qué no te mueres?-.

Me quede inmóvil por un momento analizando lo que dijo. Voltee y me senté en la cama, ella seguía sentada ahí así que quedamos cara a cara. Dude por un segundo, pero tome sus manos. Si no fuera porque en el momento en que ella intento zafarse use más fuerza las hubiera podido lograr apartado.

\- Créeme, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo lo haría, pero lamentablemente así se dieron las cosas. Lo siento- Lo dije con toda la sinceridad que pude, sin embargo su mirada seria no revelaba indicios de creerme-.

-Las personas como tú, no se arrepienten de nada-.

-¿Tú crees?- Murmure, viendo nuestras manos, ella aun no intentaba zafarse de nuevo -22 años perdidos, un padre que te desprecia, vivir huyendo escondido, el odio de todos, ser traicionado por tus nuevos amigos cuando intentabas hacer una nueva vida-.

Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi en sus ojos comprensión pero rápidamente la reemplazo por una seria.

-Tú te lo buscaste-. Y al mismo tiempo se zafo de mi agarre –Pero eso es lo que menos importa, mañana el maestro y yo nos iremos, y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre-

-¿Y eso te haría feliz?-.

-Por supuesto- Dijo con la mirada más seria que pudo.

-Si con eso, esa inocente sonrisa de niña se dibuja en tu rostro de nuevo- Dije tomando una mano de ella con ambas, ella intento zafarse de nuevo, así que rápidamente bese sus nudillos y la solté evitando así que esas zarpas me desgarraran el rostro –Habrá valido la pena-.

 _Flashback_

 _Otro día más. Ya han pasado 7 años desde que estoy encerrado. Miles de ojos están ahí, como todos los días, vigilándome. Estoy encadenado y me han puesto una especie de caparazón que tiene agujas de acupuntura y el lugar estaba lleno de trampas y solo había una salida, según uno de los guardias escuche decir. La furia cada día aumentaba mas, por el hecho de que Shifu decidiera abandonarme y que simplemente aceptara que yo no era el Guerrero Dragón, mentira. Ese título es mío, me lo he ganado. Solo esperen a que salga de aquí…_

 _Vi que una especie de ascensor bajaba, podía ver solo siluetas debido a la oscuridad, se acercaban. Uno era Vachir y otra figura que no podía ver bien_

 _-Bueno aquí lo tienes- Escuche decir a la voz de Vachir mientras la otra silueta asentía y el rinoceronte subió de nuevo. Espero que sea alguien con mi almuerzo porque ya me ha dado hambre. La figura que nunca en mi vida había visto comenzaba a acercarse. Era muy pequeño y cuando se acerco pude ver que era una cría de tigre. Una pequeña niña que se veía algo tímida, tratando de hablar pero solo lograba balbucear._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí niña?- Le pregunte algo enojado._

 _-B-bueno, es que escuche que eras el hijo de Shifu y bueno yo… es que…como decirlo…- Comenzó ella, no podía evitar verle esos ojos, muy bellos. En ellos no veía miedo pero si ¿Timidez? Inocencia y algo de dolor, no hablaba claramente y eso me desesperaba._

 _-Habla claramente o juro que cuando salga de aquí te matare- Le amenacé, ella rápidamente abrió los ojos y comenzó hacer un intento por "acomodar sus ideas"_

 _-Esta bien, tu eres el hijo de Shifu, y el está muy triste, te extraña mucho- Me dijo ella algo melancólica bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, iba a contestar cuando ella me interrumpió –Yo soy Tigresa, el me ayudo a controlar mi fuerza y me llevo al Palacio Jade a entrenar porque… antes yo vivía en un orfanato. La cosa… es que creo que si tu le dices que lo extrañas también y que te arrepientes el vendrá a visitarte y tal vez te liberen y así todos seriamos felices-. Termino de decir ella con cierta emoción al final, quise burlarme. De hecho me contenía de carcajadas, esta mocosa estaba tratando de negociar con un prisionero._

 _Pero por estar en esta lugar y me aburría constantemente, me intereso saber a qué se debía esto. Esta tal Tigresa debe tener unos diez años máximo. Era muy pequeña. Si había entendido bien Shifu la adopto de un orfanato y ahora le enseñaba Kung fu y ella quería que me disculpara con Shifu… bueno es una niña le seguiré el juego haber a que se debe._

 _-¿Pero por qué quieres eso?- Le pregunte._

 _-Es que veras- Prosiguió ella, aun sin levantar la mirada –He hecho todo lo posible por llenar sus expectativas, pero creo que para el nada es suficiente... y yo me he esforzado mucho… y él no me qui... –Estoy seguro que vi con una mano sobarse los ojos, seguro limpiándose las lagrimas -Estoy casi segura que te extraña, porque solo lo veo triste, si te disculpas y el a ti… porque sé que debió apoyarte, el ya no será duro conmigo, y seguro que te liberaran y si lo hacen todos seremos felices- Dijo ella mostrando una muy "radiante" o mas bien estúpida sonrisa achinando sus ojos._

 _Rodé los ojos. Esta niña, Shifu no quería cometer el mismo "error" que hizo conmigo y estaba siendo muy duro y la mocosa pensaba que como en los cuentos de hada, todo se solucionaba fácilmente. No, aun si le pidiera disculpas estoy seguro que Shifu no me perdonaría y seguiría aquí._

 _-Mira mi linda niña- Lo dije sarcásticamente, pero vi que se avergonzó. Aun así no quito la vista de mí –Lo siento, pero yo soy malo ¿Okey? Las personas como yo no cambian, más bien prepárate… entrena duro que te aseguro que un día nos enfrentaremos-._

 _Ella se quedo confundida por un instante, en silencio. Literalmente parecía que se esforzaba para pensar. Llegando a poner una expresión de esfuerzo por recordar algo… por buda era estúpida ¿O qué?_

 _-Pero… dices que eres malo, pero todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Estoy segura que si alguien estaría ahí para ti, podrías cambiar-._

 _Me quede pensativo… esta niña…, yo solo quiero el rollo._

 _-Y seguro que si te esfuerzas podrías probarle al Maestro Oogway que se equivocó, seguro te dará el rollo y Shifu estará orgulloso- Volvió a intentar convencerme._

 _Suspire, era inútil. Si le gruñía o la hacía asustar seguro los guardias más tarde me estarían pisando la cola. Y conversar con ella era inútil porque simplemente era una niña y no sabía o bien era demasiado inocente como para entender que yo quería ese rollo que era mío. Y que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ello, como ya lo había demostrado._

 _-Mira vamos a hacer algo, si Tigresa- Le dije como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Aunque ella lo era creo –Si traes a Shifu hasta aquí, yo me disculpare con él y así todos seremos felices ¿Lo harías?-._

 _-Siiiii- Dijo emocionada y al mismo tiempo se acerco a mi cara y me rodeo el cuello, tratando de abrazarme –voy a intentarlo-._

 _A pesar de ser una niña tenía mucha fuerza como para apretarme dolorosamente, ya veo que algo le debió haber visto Shifu para adoptarla._

 _-¿De todas formas como hiciste para venir hasta aquí?- Le pregunte._

 _-Ah- Dijo ella soltándome –Es que el Maestro Shifu se fue a una reunión de Maestros o algo así y como tarda muchos días venir, aproveche y vine, pensé que no sería tan lejos, pero como ya había llegado a medio camino seguí adelante y pude hablar contigo así que está bien-._

 _Me comenzó a contar, que nadie se acercaba a ella en el orfanato Bao Gu y que la llamaban monstruo y como Shifu le enseño a dominar su fuerza logrando que sus compañeros la aceptaran pero eso no fue suficiente y termino llevándosela el Maestro, al parecer seguía traumado conmigo y no le daba el cariño de padre que ella quería y entonces se le ocurrió que viniendo a visitarme podía encontrar la solución para los tres. Le seguía el juego, porque como ya lo había notado igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer y su historia si me conmovió. Finalmente me dijo que tenía que irse porque ya era muy tarde y debía apresurarse en regresar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando le dije…_

 _-Espera Tigresa, si no regresas, ten por seguro que yo volveré al Valle de la Paz y tomare mi rollo-. Le amenacé_

 _-Voy a regresar- Me dijo suavemente. En parte me tranquilizo, no sé por qué. Lo único que yo quería era ese rollo –¿No te gustaría volver a estar con tu padre y volver a vivir en el Palacio Jade?-. Me pregunto, lo cual me hizo reflexionar un breve instante. Siete años aquí, desperdiciados, por intentar robar ese rollo… pero ese rollo me haría invencible, era mi destino eso me dijo Shifu, es mío, yo me lo gane._

 _-Si- Le mentí. Ella volvió a sonreírme inocentemente, como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Si bien era una niña y no sabía bien todo lo que hice. Espere… pero nunca volvió. Por unos momentos me venía la idea de que si ella lo había podido traer, al menos me sentiría mejor. A lo mejor me liberarían, era mínima la posibilidad pero qué más da. Mi ira fue creciendo día a día y solo espere pacientemente cualquier posibilidad para escapar. Aguantando las burlas y esas miradas de mala muerte en silencio. Todo con la intención de que en algún momento, saldría de aquí y recuperaría mi rollo. Era todo lo que quería._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Tigresa me gruño y casi se abalanza a mí, tuve que recordarlo que no debía moverse y ahora con lo de su tobillo, serian dos días mínimo…

-Adiós-. Dije secamente, obligándome a salir de la habitación. Antes de irme vi bien su malhumorado rostro, estaba avergonzada… creo que del recuerdo o de que le aya besado la mano. Salí tranquilamente…

Apenas unos quince minutos habrán pasado desde que Salí de esa habitación. Cuando recordé que en la otra estaba Shifu, claro que en ese cuarto habían más camas. Pero sería muy incomodo ya que el no me había perdonado y mejor solo iba a mi habitación, donde estaba Tigresa y sacaba del armario una manta para taparme por el frio y dormiría en el suelo de mi "sala principal" como me gusta llamarla. Entre lentamente a la habitación, Tigresa había encendido la lámpara que tenia junto a la cama, al verla… note que estaba llorando. Ella rápidamente se enderezo, sentándose en la cama y viéndome fríamente de nuevo.

-Vete-.

No le hice caso, me acerque a ella en ese momento. Ella me miraba furiosa, mientras me senté a su costado y la abrase, sentí como se quedo quieta por un momento. Estaba seguro que iba a apartarme de golpe cuando la intente calmar.

-Shh tranquila, yo sé todo lo que has pasado ¿Te acuerdas?- Le dije con el mismo tono de voz con el que hace años le hable como si fuera una niña –Aunque no lo creas, entiendo tu dolor…-

Ella parecía tratar de recordar, al parecer si era muy pequeña en ese entonces hasta que luego de un rato abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Tu no…- Me intento interrumpir pero la estreche aun más fuerte, su cabeza se acomodo en mi hombro, creo que intentaba calmarse.

-Tú solo querías que él te aceptara, entrenaste duro hasta el cansancio para intentar cumplir con sus expectativas, pero era imposible. El pensaba que si te llenaba de alabanzas y de cariño te volverías igual que yo…- Le recordaba, la tome de los hombros rompiendo el abrazo y así haciendo que me vea a los ojos -Aunque no lo creas yo tampoco la pase de lo mejor. El me hacia entrenar hasta romperme los huesos y si bien me alababa y me llenaba de esperanzas, de sueños- Le dije agachando la mirada, ella me devolvía la mirada atenta y comprensión – Yo…-

-Solo quería que este orgulloso de mi- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, en ese momento algo hizo clic, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y creo que ella lo sintió también, porque veía sus ojos brillar y devolverme una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Te entiendo-. Dijo ella sin evitar que se le derramaran algunas lágrimas que limpie de inmediato pasando las yemas de mis dedos en su rostro.

-No tienes por qué ser dura todo el tiempo-. Le dije tomando sus manos –La niña que vi ese día en la prisión, es muy diferente a la Tigresa que es ahora-.

-Te acuerdas-.

-Por supuesto- Le hable en voz baja –Una linda niña vino a visitarme ¿La intención? Quería que yo cambiara, y no solo por ella. Se preocupada por Shifu a pesar que no la trato como ella quisiera y por mi aun con todo lo que había hecho. Fue la única que me regalo una sonrisa inocente. Solo quería ser feliz. Le asegure que yo era un "villano" y que las personas como yo no cambian ¿Sabes lo que me respondió la mocosa?-Le dije burlonamente.

Se quedo en silencio un rato, luego suavemente me respondió.

-Que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Si alguien está ahí para ti, puedes cambiar…-.

-Pero lamentablemente, las cosas no salieron así. Ella no pudo volver, mi ira fue creciendo y cuando la volví a ver ya era una mujer-.

-Yo intente que vaya a la prisión pero no pude, era una niña olvide eso, luego solo quería ser el guerrero dragón también-. Dijo Tigresa un poco dudosa de entablar una conversación conmigo –Pensé que así me ganaría su respeto y cariño-.

-Y ese panda- Eleve demasiado la voz lo cual alarmo a Tigresa abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Olvídate de eso-.

-Pero es que me enfada saber que…- Me interrumpió.

-De todos modos era un rollo vacio- Dijo ella sin darle importancia –Me guste o no acepte que él era el Guerrero Dragón y pese a quien le pese, logro convertirse en un maestro en tres días mientras nosotros entrenamos casi dos décadas-.

No sabía si ponerme más furioso o calmarme, opte por la segunda opción porque ella me veía con tranquilidad y eso me tranquilizaba.

-Yo salí peor que tu-.

-¿Así?- Le dije curioso

-Imagina, el Maestro Oogway casi me señala como el Guerrero Dragón, un panda aparece volando, se estrella en frente de ti y es a él a quien elije-

No parecía enfadada o que guardara rencor, me lo dijo algo divertido y no pude evitar colocar un brazo en su hombro en señal de que la compadecía.

-Tú me entiendes-. Murmuro – De toda China, tenías que ser tú- Se quejó. A lo cual respondí con una pequeña sonrisa que le contagie.


End file.
